El nuevo héroe de ciudad academia
by alesteircrowley
Summary: Cuando la guerra ninja termino, y Naruto creyó que podría encontrar la paz en su mundo un ser mas poderoso que cualquiera que hubiese enfrentado descendió de los cielos y destruyo todo a su paso y pisoteo todos sus esfuerzos por conseguir aquello que tanto busco. Ahora el ninja tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo mundo con nuevos aliados en Ciudad Academia...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aclaro que soy nuevo en esto y voy a tener mis errores de principiante u.u, pero como ambas series me gustaban me decidí por hacer un crossover bastante arriesgado XD, aunque voy a tratar de llevar lo mejor posible, acepto criticas de cualquier índole ya que aunque sean negativas me pueden ayudar a mejorar. También aclaro que hay spoilers de las novelas de TAMNI ya que el anime no avanza u.u, una ultima cosa de las parejas no me decidi de momento asi que puedo aceptar sugerencias XD. Sin mas espero que les guste mi historia.

Prologo

En medio de una intensa luz, que comenzaba a devorar toda la tierra, cada cosa era borrada de su existencia, con el más mínimo contacto con esa luz que parecía casi angelical, pero realmente tenía una naturaleza apocalíptica. Todo era consumido, excepto un ninja rubio.

Su rostro expresaba desesperación, aquel ninja que alguna vez se esforzó por traer a su mejor amigo y luego de incontables batallas poder cortar la cadena de odio, aquellos 17 años de vida invertidos junto con todo el sacrificio de sus camaradas, fue pisoteado en un chasquido de dedos de aquel ser alado llamado Aiwass.

Y mientras flotaba en medio de ese espacio brillante, podía ver perfectamente desde su posición como todos sus seres queridos y la aldea en la que paso los mejores y peores años de su corta historia eran arrebatados en un instante, fue en ese breve momento y solo en ese instante en que con lo último que quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad se impulsó ascendiendo en una especie de salto, para luego conectar un golpe en esa especie de ángel. Aunque a diferencia de otros enemigos, no sirvió de nada y solo hiso sonreír a ese ser como si fuese una especie de caricia. A los ojos de ese ser el ninja era solo una especie de raro insecto, pero el solo hecho de que no fuese borrado de la existencia junto con todo el lugar solo le provocaba curiosidad

Esto realmente es interesante — mencionó el todopoderoso — creí que solo fue un pequeño error de cálculos, pero veo que tú eres una singularidad por eso no estas siendo afectado por mi destrucción

¡¿Por qué?¡ — exclamó desde el fondo de sus pulmones el ninja mientras contemplaba desesperado como su mundo era consumido sin siquiera poder hacer algún esfuerzo para detener todo eso

Digamos que es solo una pequeño experimento — contestó el ser que emitía brillo propio

¿A caso todo esto es un experimento? — contestó con otra pregunta Naruto con una total incredulidad, esa simple respuesta dio paso a una ira que se iba acumulando de apoco en Naruto

Tan solo era una simple medición de fuerza, y esta es una de las dimensiones donde soy capaz de materializarme, pero por suerte me encontré con algo más interesante — respondió el ser con un tono neutral, aunque en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa

Obsérvame bien, y memoriza mi rostro, porque yo seré el que te destruirá, lo juro — respondió Naruto luego de una pausa larga, en su rostro se podía ver como su ira desbordaba

Realmente eres interesante, solo tres seres humanos me llamaron tanto la atención, ¿me pregunto si insertándote otros tipos de características podrías evolucionar en algo mejor?...creo que ciudad academia puede servir para eso — contestó Aiwass, como si estuviese analizando una rara gema, casi sonaba como una especie de burla hacia la respuesta del ninja

Una vez que toda la dimensión fue consumida, Naruto por primera vez sintió como si su cuerpo fuese desgarrado, mutilado y vuelto a unir en una especie de ciclo que no parecía tener fin, y cuando por fin pudo sentir que todo eso paraba, cayó en una especie de cuarto muy obscuro, donde se encontraba junto a un enorme zorro. El ninja entro en una especie de transe, y quedo en una posición fetal. A pesar de parecer ilógico el gigantesco zorro durante ese tiempo no hiso nada quizá solo era un gesto que demostraba comprensión debido al gran shock del Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>Y así pasaron aproximadamente 6 meses, la mente del Uzumaki fue quebrada y nada parecía sacarlo de ese trance. En su cabeza solo circulaban aquellos recuerdos de sus seres queridos y el momento en que ese ser alado cayó como una especie de estrella fugaz que arrasaba con todo lo que tanto le costó construir, lo único que quería es que todo eso fuese un sueño. Realmente había momentos en los que quería convencerse de que solo era un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría, pero… ¿Por qué no despertaba?, ¿es que acaso el destino solo le estaba jugando una broma? Y durante un instante el rubio recordó sus propias palabras, "Obsérvame bien, y memoriza mi rostro, porque yo seré el que te destruirá, lo juro", solo esas palabras le dieron la fuerza para hablar luego de un largo periodo de tiempo directamente hacia el inmenso ser.<p>

¿Dónde diablos estamos Kurama? — fue lo primero que atino a decir el rubio desde su misma posición, ni siquiera podía ver a a cara al único ser que quedo de su universo. Su tono de vos estaba casi muerto, y ni siquiera se asemejaba a lo que alguna vez fue aquel ninja alegre

Digamos que estamos en tu conciencia — respondió el zorro, mirando fijamente a Naruto en su expresión se podía ver claramente el dolor que sentía por aquel ninja

¿Sabes cuál es la situación? — Cuestionaba el rubio, levantándose de su posición, el lugar o tiempo en que se encuentre ya ni siquiera le importaba. Lo único que quería saber es que movimiento haría, y el no descansaría hasta cumplir con su juramento

Parece ser que fuimos llevados a otro mundo — contestó Kurama bajando la mirada, de alguna forma le dolía ver a aquel alegre mocoso en ese estado casi parecía una maquina con esa mirada fría como el hielo

Ya veo — respondió Naruto — ¿Me puedes decir cómo estamos físicamente ahora?

Por lo que pude captar de tu sistema auditivo, fuimos bombardeados con drogas que estimulan tu cerebro, y al parecer se generó una especie de efecto colateral, debido a mi presencia — respondió el zorro dando una especie de diagnostico

Veo que somos animales de laboratorio — observó el ninja con una especie de sarcasmo, su universo y el no eran más que victimas de experimentos, eso no hacia otra cosa más que enfriar su mirada. Aunque fuese subconsciente, él ya lo había decidido, el iría en contra de sus propios principios y enterraría sus emociones en lo más profundo de su ser, después de todo esa era la única forma de obtener resultados en donde sea que estuviese

Eso no es todo — habló el enorme zorro — parece ser que esas drogas nos dan ciertas características especiales, pero como dije debido a mi presencia, en tu cerebro es casi como si hubiesen dos conciencias, por lo que has ganado dos efectos distintos, podríamos llamarlos poderes

¿Y mi sistema de chacra? — Preguntó el ninja, centrándose en el nuevo asunto

Fue totalmente aniquilado, aunque la fuerza física la conservas y tu resistencia aumento debido a tu viaje dimensional, el resto de tus ataques ya no los tienes, por lo que tendrás que descubrir tus nuevas habilidades — informaba Kurama, en su mirada se podía ver preocupación

Supongo que nuestra forma de comunicación cambiara ¿No es así? — Cuestionó el ninja tratando de matar sus principales dudas lo más rápido posible

Así es, a partir de ahora solo cuando entres en un sueño muy profundo podrás comunicarte conmigo — respondió el inmenso ser — y por lo que veo nuestro tiempo se está acabando, será mejor que vayas al exterior e investigues el ambiente en el que estamos, y recuérdalo ya no gozas de regeneración o cualquier habilidad ninja, en este momento eres un hombre con fuerza y resistencia, pero no podrías enfrentarte cara a cara ni con un Chunin promedio

Lo tendré en mente — Finalizó la conversación el ninja, frente a sus ojos tendría un nuevo mundo, y sería mejor ir alistándose no sabría en qué lugar se podría encontrar

Buena suerte mocoso, la necesitaras — De alguna manera lo sabía el alegre ninja murió con su universo, de ahora en adelante su futuro seria todo un misterio. Pero de alguna forma se las arreglaría para traer de vuelta al viejo Naruto después de todo eso es lo que hubiesen querido sus otros hermanos.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos pudo observar que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, por lo que dedujo inmediatamente que estaba en un mundo donde había seres inteligentes. Otra cosa que pudo observar es que las letras que observaba en uno de los libros de una estantería lo podía leer perfectamente, aunque eso podía ser efecto de las drogas, quizás para que se adapte más rápido a ese entorno. Con mucho esfuerzo tomo una revista de un escritorio y en sus imágenes podía ver personas, y paisajes que nunca antes había visto, estos eran las grandes ciudades como Seúl, Nueva York, Paris entre otras.<p>

Parece ser que su sociedad se organiza de otra forma — analizaba el rubio, aunque en cierta manera estaba impactado con esos nuevos paisajes, para el ninja era como ver una sociedad futurista. Aunque fue sacado rápidamente de su trance debido a dos personas que entraron en su habitación. Una era un doctor con cara de rana llamado Heaven Canceller y la otra era una rubia con unos extraños ojos que parecían ser unas estrellas, quien lo observaba con cierta curiosidad, aunque de alguna forma le dio muy mala espina

Veo que al fin despiertas — mencionó aquel anciano con una sonrisa, se notaba a leguas que era un apasionado por su profesión de doctor por lo menos eso es lo que dedujo Naruto al ver que de cierta manera el hombre parecía preocupado por su paciente

Y por lo que parece entiendo el idioma, ¿Me pregunto que habrán hecho en mi cabeza? — Pensó el ninja algo no cuadraba y no sabía con qué consecuencias se encontraría a futuro, luego de un momento respondió — ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

Supongo que tendremos una larga charla — Suspiró el doctor ante la pregunta de Naruto, mientras tanto la chica se limitó a apoyarse contra la puerta, casi haciendo el rol de observadora.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola, antes que nada quería aclarar que Shokuhou Misaki no es la pareja de Naruto, sino mas bien una aliada de este. Por otra parte esta capitulo a pesar de lo corto que es me costó bastante ya que tuve que plantear bastantes cosas ya que de por si Naruto esta enfrentando un nuevo mundo con nuevas reglas por lo que pueden llegar a haber errores. Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntarme yo la voy a aclarar ya sea por PM o con el paso de los capítulos XD...bueno sin mas espero que disfruten de mi capitulo...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Muy bien — carraspeó la garganta el mayo, como repasando las preguntas que quería realizarle a su paciente — ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

No veo que ese doctor sea alguien peligroso, aunque la mujer de allí no me da confianza…de momento tratare de ahorrarme detalles — analizaba Naruto, antes de preparar una respuesta — Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Ya veo— acto seguido el doctor se puso a escribir unas notas en una carpeta, para luego proseguir — ¿De qué país vienes?

Es obvio que en este mundo no nací, pero tampoco puedo decir que no provengo de ninguna región, eso sería bastante sospechoso. De momento me hare pasar como alguien que perdió la memoria eso será suficiente para cubrir cualquier tipo de sospechas — concluía el ninja para luego proseguir con su respuesta — Lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre

Hmmm — ante la respuesta Heaven Canceller comenzó a gesticular y borrar algunas cosas de su carpeta — de momento lo dejaremos así, tendré que realizarte algunos exámenes pero en una semana podrás salir, por cierto esta chica fue la que te encontró, supongo que le podrías agradecer ya que si no fuese por ella dudo que estarías viviendo

Acto seguido el doctor fue con una enfermera a dar unas indicaciones dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Antes que nada tengo una idea aproximada de lo que te está pasando, por lo que no te servirá de nada ocultarme algo — Comenzó hablando Shokuhou Misaki, a pesar de sonar tajante todo esto lo decía con una sonrisa, cosa que solo la hacía ver más amenazante

Lo sabía, esta niña es peligrosa — pensó Naruto, aunque su expresión no cambio, por lo que opto por cambiar de estrategia y preguntar — Supongo que no eres un enemigo ¿No es así?

Como respuesta la esper nivel 5, numero 5 simplemente negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en un asiento cerca de la cama del rubio.

Si fueses mi enemigo simplemente te hubiese dejado abandonado en ese laboratorio deshabitado — contestó la rubia mientras tipeaba algo en su celular, ese extraño artefacto solo le causo curiosidad al ninja, aunque este dejo eso de lado y prosiguió con otra pregunta

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? — Cuestionó Naruto, sentándose en el borde de su cama, mientras comprobaba que sus brazos y piernas funcionaran perfectamente — no creo que me hayas salvado gratis

Veo que no eres tan idiota como aparentas — contestó la rubia esperando una reacción del rubio, cosa que nunca llego — oye se supone que la gente se enoja cuando dices eso

Pues yo lo veo más como un alago — contestó Naruto, aunque esta vez lanzaba pequeños chops al aire, como queriendo comprobar la velocidad de sus puños — si la gente me juzga así, significa que pasare más desapercibido, y es justamente lo que estoy buscando

Realmente eres aburrido — contestó Misaki suspirando — como sea lo que estoy buscando es básicamente lo mismo que buscas tu

¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Naruto más interesado, dejando lo que estaba haciendo

Veras, el hecho de que te salvara no fue todo coincidencia — inició la rubia su planteo — yo he recibido un mensaje con indicaciones específicas y por algún motivo estabas tú tirado en un laboratorio, aunque todavía no entiendo en las condiciones en que estabas, de hecho me sorprende que sobrevivieses a eso, tu cabeza estaba que volaba de fiebre y si mis cálculos no me fallan estabas a más de 50 grados de fiebre, ningún humano sobrevive a eso

Digamos que tengo una alta resistencia — contestó simplemente el ninja, comenzando a acomodarse en su cama — lo que me importa es que objetivo tenemos en común

Encontrar a las personas que te hicieron eso — fue directo al grano Mental Out

Aunque estas en un 30% acertada, tienes un buen punto — respondió Naruto analíticamente — por lo que ¿me propones una alianza?

Así es — respondió Mental Out mientras se levantaba de su silla — de momento a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que descubran que tienes algo raro en tu cabeza, por lo que alterare los resultados de tus exámenes clínicos ¿Alguna última pregunta?

¿Alguna forma de comunicación? — preguntó Naruto, quién se acomodó nuevamente en su cama aunque esta vez se prepara para dormir

A bajo de tu colchón encontraras un paquete, allí estará tu forma de comunicación — Dicho esto la esper número 5 se retiró de su habitación dejando al ninja solo

* * *

><p>Luego de una semana se podía observar a Naruto junto con Heaven Canceller fuera de las puertas del hospital. El viaje desde su habitación hasta las puertas fue silencioso, debes en cuando el doctor hacía algunas señas para que lo siguiese y así terminaron en una de las bancas, probablemente un sitio para fumadores, aunque no había nadie allí.<p>

A partir de ahora te hospedaras en un dormitorio para estudiantes — comenzó hablando el doctor, mientras miraba a algún que otro niño pasar corriendo — yo seré oficialmente tu tutor, aunque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo disponible cualquier necesidad urgente que pases no dudes en pedirme ayuda

Me las arreglare bien solo — contestó el rubio quien se acomodaba en el asiento

Las clases serán difíciles, aunque espero grandes cosas de ti — observaba el doctor, por otro lado su expresión se puso más seria

Ya me lo has dicho en la semana, se a donde tengo que ir y por todo lo que tendré que pasar — hablaba Naruto, aunque esta vez se estaba alistándose para irse del hospital, quizás queriendo terminar esta charla — aunque tengo una última pregunta, ¿Por qué me estas ayudando tanto?

Digamos que ya he visto jóvenes como tú — Respondió Heaven Canceller mirando fijamente al ninja — y déjame advertirte que si piensas sumergirte en la obscuridad de esta ciudad tendrás que renunciar a toda felicidad, la obscuridad de esta ciudad es como un gran monstruo que va devorando las esperanzas de todos, te sugiero que trates de llevar una vida en paz

Veo que realmente sabe mis intenciones — pensó el ninja mientras veía al anciano mirarlo fijamente — La obscuridad de esta ciudad ya se llevó todo — contestó el ninja mirando al doctor con ojos carente de emociones, no tengo nada que perder

Acto seguido el rubio se fue dejando al doctor meditando.

Quizás — dijo al aire el hombre anciano, en su mirada se podía ver rastros de nostalgia — o quizás ganes algo, nunca se sabe

* * *

><p>Cuando llego al apartamento que se le había designado, pudo ver que no había sido cuidado en años, ignorando esta hecho se puso a desempacar la ropa que se había comprado. Pero en medio de su labor fue interrumpido por lo que parecía ser una niña que aparentaba no tener más de 10 años, aunque la realidad marcara lo contrario.<p>

Hola, tú debes ser Naruto Uzumaki ¿No es así? — preguntó la pequeña, auto invitándose al apartamento del ninja. La niña realmente estaba fuera de lugar al pasar con tanta confianza a la habitación de un extraño

¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? — habló el ninja, quien estaba extrañado de la actitud tan confiada de la niña

Mi nombre es Komoe Tsukuyomi —contestó la niña, mientras sacaba lo que parecían ser papeles de su cartera, y acto seguido con una gran sonrisa se los entregaba — a partir de ahora seré tu sensei

Oye niña, ¿realmente te sientes bien? — preguntó Naruto con una actitud preocupada, mientras le tocaba la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre — quizás andas perdida, mejor llamo a Judgament

Ella realmente es tu profesora — habló otra vos de lo que parecía ser una mujer mayor, esta respondía al nombre de Yomikawa Aiho y en cierto aspecto parecía un poco intimidante

Hmmm — como respuesta el rubio gesticulo mientras revisaba los papeles entregados por la "profesora", y al ver que parecían ser una lista de tareas junto con unos documentos escolares, decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto — supongo que tú eres su compañera o algo así ¿no?

Así es — contestó la mujer voluptuosa con un giño — seré tu profesora de educación física

Estoy a su cuidado — ante la afirmación, el rubio inclinó su cabeza en señal de cortesía

No necesitas ser tan formal — contesto la mayor, haciendo aspavientos con sus manos. La adulta no esperaba que un niño de esa edad fuese tan cortes, a pesar de su actitud inicial

Si realmente necesitas ayuda escolar no dudes en llamarme— habló la que parecía menor, parece que el rubio les había caído bien — por cierto, unas habitaciones hacia la izquierda tienes a un compañero de clases, su nombre es Kamijou Touma, a pesar que nunca está realmente es de confianza

Tendré en cuenta sus consejos — acto seguido el rubio comenzó a ordenar el apartamento, al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres se despidieron, recordándole que al siguiente día comenzaría sus clases

Con que Kamijou Touma — habló el rubio cuando estuvo solo, todavía recordaba claro la charla con la número 5, a cambio de que mantenga un ojo en él, ella le ayudaría a desarrollar sus nuevos poderes

Cabe aclarar que durante su estadía en el hospital noto muchos cambios, por un lado que su cuerpo decreció algunos centímetros por lo que rondaba la edad de 16 años según los estudios que sacaron, otra cosa es que su resistencia aumento probando de saltar desde tres pisos, cuando la seguridad del hospital estaba baja, aunque eso le valió una severa reprimenda de las enfermeras que lo cuidaban

Por otra parte, había momentos en que unas estudiantes pertenecientes a la camarilla de Shokuhou Misaki lo venían a visitar. Y en la azotea le enseñaban algunas cosas básicas de los campos AIM junto con los tipos y usos de poderes. Como consecuencia pudo aprender lo básico de los dos poderes que obtuvo, si bien elevó su nivel de poder al de un Jounin promedio, todavía tenía muchas restricciones, especialmente con su segunda habilidad. Y ni siquiera se asemejaba al poder que obtuvo del Rikudou Sennin. Aunque eso no hiso que se amedrentara, por lo que busco todo tipo de opciones y estrategias para complementarse a la hora de una batalla real.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente estaba yendo a lo que sería su nueva escuela, aunque solo fuese temporalmente tenía que poner todo su empeño en ser un alumno de escuela común y corriente, incluso si fuese un esper. En el trayecto juró escuchar a un grupo de gente en un callejón, así que solo por curiosidad decidió investigar que pasaba. Y allí vio como tres maleantes parecían amenazar a una chica<p>

Oye niña, realmente no sabes respetar a tus mayores — gritaba como una especie de cavernícola lo que parecía ser el líder

Oye tranquilízate — contestó la chica de ojos verdes — después de todo estaban tratando de intimidar a esos niños de primaria ¿A caso no tienen algo de dignidad?

Antes de que el maleante pueda decir algo, el grupo entero cayó noqueado de un golpe seco en la nuca por el ninja antes de que siquiera pudiesen reaccionar. A lo que la adolescente lo miro con algo de sorpresa.

Diablos, he actuado por impulso, supongo que aún conservo algunas aptitudes de mi viejo yo — pensó Naruto viendo como el grupo caía

Segundos después apareció la teleporter Kuroko

Satén ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en este tipo de problemas? — habló en un suspiro la miembro del Judgament, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio

Eh Kuroko-san — pareció indicar en un tono bajo la chica, señalando al rubio

Oh, mis disculpas ¿Tu eres? — preguntó la estudiante de Tokiwadai, con un poco de sorpresa ante la falta de presencia del ninja

Sasuke Uchiha — mintió Naruto diciendo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente, después de todo no quería involucrarse mucho con los habitantes de allí

Un gusto, mi nombre es Shirai Kuroko, y realmente te agradezco que salvases a mi amiga — acto seguido la esper se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento

Como sea, será mejor que no te metas en este tipo de problemas, la gente como esta suelen causar grandes problemas a futuro, y no quieres hacerte enemiga de ellos — hablo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia Satén. Acto seguido el rubio se apuró para salir de allí, después de todo no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases llamar la atención con eso es lo último que quería

Qué raro — habló Kuroko mientras levantaba al maleante — este tipo de técnica de noqueó solo la suelen utilizar los expertos

Ese chico me parece sospechoso, será mejor que investigue — exclamó Satén con estrellas en los ojos, parecía que había encontrado uno de esos misterios que tanto buscaba

Será mejor que te detengas — respondió la miembro del Judgament mientras cargaba a los tres maleantes — no sé por qué pero me parece que no es el tipo de personas a las que puedas espiar

Luego de dicho esto la compañera de habitación de Misaka Mikoto se teletransportó probablemente a algún sitio en que estuviese antiskill, aunque en el trayecto parecía absorta en sus pensamientos…

Ese chico carecía de presencia…supongo que no le hará daño a nadie si le saco algo de información de la base de datos — pensaba la teleporter mientras entregaba a los maleantes


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que mi objetivo no es hacer ningún Gary Stu, ni ningún Naruto que piense como un robot ya que como se vera en el capitulo este tiene actitudes en las cuales se va contrariando, haciendo una especie de dualidad y de a poco se va a ir humanizando. Por otro lado en este capitulo se va a ver un poco las relaciones que va a ir entablando Naruto lo cual va a ser en si una parte esencial de la historia, ya para el próximo se viene la verdadera acción XD. Bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Muy bien — habló Naruto mientras ingresaba a la escuela.

A partir de ahora tendré que mostrar la imagen de un alumno normal — pensaba el rubio mientras se daba dos golpes en las mejillas para espabilarse.

Tal y como el ninja lo dijo el comenzaría a actuar para no levantar sospechas, pasaría de ser un ninja calculador y casi sin empatía, a un simple estudiante de escuela, después de todo perfil bajo involucraba ser una persona normal en la medida de lo posible. Y acto seguido el rubio ingreso a la escuela como si se estuviese involucrando en una peligrosa misión.

Cuando Naruto inició sus clases, realmente no salió como él quería, ya que debido a su color de cabello y ojos llamaba demasiado la atención, por lo que tuvo un día bastante tedioso contestando muchas preguntas por parte de sus nuevos compañeros. Aunque nada la haría desistir en su plan de "perfil bajo" por lo que actuó lo mejor que pudo como un joven normal de su edad. En cuanto a las preguntas, solo se limitaba a decir lo mínimo necesario, y en algunos casos creaba historias para despistar.

En el recreo se hiso una especie de amistad, o más bien compañero de charlas llamado Aogami Pierce donde se ponían a hablar acerca de sus fetiches más ocultos (después de todo es un alumno de la estirpe de Jiraya), cosa que hiso que en unas pocas horas su popularidad bajase y la clase hablase de un nuevo miembro de la fuerza delta, este hecho le vino como anillo al dedo.

Oye realmente es una lástima que Touma y Tsuchimikado no estén aquí, me hubiese gustado que nos diesen su opinión acerca de tu teoría de los delantales desnudos — mencionaba el peli azul mientras jugaba con lo que parecía ser una psp, ambos estaban en la azotea de la escuela aunque Naruto solo observaba las grandes estructuras de la ciudad.

¿A caso no vienen muy seguido por aquí? — preguntó Naruto mientras devoraba su típico ramen, en su cara se podía ver una falsa expresión de felicidad.

Usualmente Tsuchimikado asiste regularmente, en cambio Touma no — contestó Aogami mientras parecía concentrarse más en su consola, aparentemente estaba peleando con un jefe de piso del videojuego.

Parece ser que ese tal Touma no es una persona muy común…tendré que averiguar más de él, después de todo se lo he prometido a Shokuhou-san — pensaba Naruto aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Aogami.

Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo Tsuchimikado estuvo mencionando, mientras hablaba por celular algo de ir a Aviñón la última vez que lo he visto…aunque solo deben ser imaginaciones mías — Luego de dicho esto el peli azul parecía festejar en silencio ya que parecía haber pasado el nivel.

¿A caso Aviñón no es ese lugar donde están ocurriendo cosas turbias? — pensaba Naruto aumentando su nivel de sospechas — supongo que tendré que tener un ojo puesto en su otro amigo.

Acto seguido el ninja se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se fue a comprar un refresco a la maquina más cercana, mientras era observado con cara de asco por las compañeras que casualmente lo veían, hecho del cual por más raro que suene le alegraba interiormente. Una vez que llego a la máquina de refrescos una vos le hablo a sus espaldas.

En un pasado hubiese caído en una profunda depresión — pensaba Naruto mientras avanzaba con paso triunfante — aunque ahora eso es lo que necesito, ya que los pervertidos son las personas a las que más se les suele ignorar y por lo tanto las que menos investigación tienen, ya que todos presentan un mismo patrón por lo que en cierto modo se los deja de lado.

Realmente eres raro, pensé que eras un chico misterioso y serio, no un pervertido — habló una chica a quien se le podía ver una estrella en sus ojos, por todo lo demás era una estudiante común y corriente con pelo y ojos negros.

En primer lugar prefiero ser tachado de pervertido y no de sospechoso, y en segundo lugar soy alumno de Ero-Sennin era obvio que se me iba a pegar algo de su perversión — se defendió Naruto, aunque eso ultimo solo causó confusión en la chica.

¿Ero-Sennin? — preguntó la chica como queriendo adivinar un acertijo.

No es nada, solo olvídalo — respondió el rubio dándose cuenta de su error, luego de una pausa incómoda el ninja prosiguió — y ¿Para que enviaría aquí la "reina de Tokiwadai" a una de sus marionetas?

Para dejarte un mensaje de que quiere reunirse contigo ya que consiguió algo de información acerca de "ese grupo" — respondió la joven poniéndose repentinamente seria.

¿Qué acaso no puede llamarme por celular?, después de todo esa es la forma de comunicación que me dejó aquel día en el hospital — Cuestionaba el ninja cerrando sus ojos en una pose pensativa.

Digamos que en esta ciudad hay ciertas cosas que uno no puede decir por medio de aparatos electrónicos y más si es del lado obscuro — contestó la chica, mientras se daba vuelta — y una última cosa, será mejor que te vayas alistando, ya que se supone que algo grande pasará en esta ciudad en poco tiempo.

Acto seguido la joven se fue, dejando a un pensativo ninja, quien se fue directo a su clase ya que el receso estaba por terminar. No sin antes hacerse una nota mental de humillarse menos a si mismo.

* * *

><p>A diferencia de los demás alumnos el tubo que estudiar unas dos horas más, ya que a diferencia del resto él debía ponerse al corriente con todo, y eso le llevaría varios meses, pero era algo a lo que ya se había resignado.<p>

Cuando salió de la escuela el ninja puso cara de pocos amigos, quizás sea por su experiencia como shinobi pero había algún idiota que lo estaba persiguiendo descaradamente y ni siquiera podía ocultar bien su presencia. Por unos instantes recordó a Konohamaru en su caja que intentaba emular una piedra fallidamente.

Rápidamente disipó sus pensamientos, y se dirigió al callejón más cercano corriendo rápidamente. En un movimiento rápido pego un salto rápido y se colgó del marco de una ventana. Observando maso menos desde dos metros de altura hacia la entrada del callejón.

Es imposible, este es un callejón sin salida ¿Cómo ha podido escapar? — exclamó una chica de cabello largo en un exclamo que expresaba frustración.

Acto seguido el ninja se suelta y cae detrás de la chica, provocándole un mini-infarto.

Tu eres la chica de esta mañana ¿no es así? — preguntó el rubio con tono casual.

¿A caso quieres matarme de un infarto? — exclamó la chica de ojos verdes agarrándose el pecho del susto.

¿Eso le dices a alguien al que has estado espiando? — preguntó con la misma calma Naruto, provocando que la chica desviase su mirada a otro lado, como si hubiese sido descubierta en un robo.

No sé qué estás hablando — respondió de manera nerviosa, esto solo hiso que el ninja suspirase. Y era de esperarse ya que su día fue bastante estresante.

Bien, si no tienes nada para decirme simplemente me iré, así que no me sigas, he tenido un día muy duro y quiero descansar— Acto seguido el rubio le da la espalda a la chica. Pero cuando estuvo por ir a su apartamento esta lo detiene.

Espera, lo que quería era agradecerte por lo de esta mañana…si, eso — esta justificación la dijo sin convencimiento y casi podía jurar que el ninja se vio tentado a salir corriendo, pero a último momento se contuvo.

Bien, pero que sea rápido, no quiero que tu amiga del Judgament malinterpreta las cosas — contestó Naruto con resignación — ¿Y bien?, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

A una casa de comidas rápidas, hay una cerca en esta zona — respondió Satén mientras pensaba — muy bien, encontré al gran misterio, es hora de sacarle información.

Una vez que cada uno encargo su propio menú buscaron una ubicación cerca de una ventana, y al ver el silencio del rubio, la chica decidió tomar la iniciativa de la conversación.

Supongo que no hace mucho vives en esta ciudad ¿No es así? — preguntó la chica interesada.

Digamos que debido a ciertos sucesos, me vi obligado a residir cerca de esta zona — contestó el rubio sin especificar mucho, pero tampoco sin dar una respuesta de dos letras, después de todo a pesar de sonar sospechoso no consideraba a esa niña como un peligro, para eso existían cosas como la extorsión.

Realmente me pareces sospechoso — contestó Satén mirándolo con una lupa y una pipa que sacó de quien sabe donde.

Oye niña, esa no es una respuesta que debas darle a alguien que te salvo esta mañana — Habló el ninja un poco irritado

No lo malinterpretes — contestó la chica haciendo aspavientos con las manos — realmente me pareces una buena persona, pero coincides con la descripción de una página de misterios.

Acto seguido la chica sacó lo que parecía una notebook de su bolso y accedió a una página donde parecía haber un artículo.

Aquí menciona que un chico de unos 15 años aproximadamente de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una altura de 1,66 metros fue encontrado en un laboratorio abandonado, aparentemente fue abducido por ovnis y su cerebro fue succionado por lo que se presume que tiene un cerebro artificial y podría llegar a ser un cyborg controlado por el gobierno — a pesar de lo disparatado que sonase el artículo parte de la información era verdad, y eso solo le provocó más sospechas, por lo que decidió investigar más tarde.

Entonces ¿piensas que ese chico soy yo? — Preguntó el rubio observándola con una expresión que claramente pedía que no diese una respuesta absurda.

Pues ahora que me lo preguntas, me pareces alguien…normal — Lo último lo dijo con una larga pausa, y como queriendo desviar la mirada.

Realmente no suenas convincente al decirme normal — dijo el ninja, quizá con algo de preocupación, después de todo le importaba bastante la impresión que el mismo dejase, era parte del proceso de cubrir sus huellas.

No te preocupes, solo son impresiones mías — respondió la chica como queriendo desviar el tema.

Como sea — habló el ninja una vez terminada su cena — espero que no me molestes más con tus preguntas.

Eso es imposible — respondió la chica ante lo dicho por el rubio, y en su mirada se podía ver claramente fuego — de ahora en adelante te vigilaré hasta descubrir tu gran secreto.

Ante esta exclamación el rubio tubo un pequeño pensamiento, el en el fondo sabía que podía ser contraproducente que se entrometiera en su camino. En contraste solo hacía falta una pequeña demostración de fuerza y una amenaza para liberarse de su estorbo. Pero aún más profundamente algo le gritaba que no lo hiciese, por lo que guiado por ese impulso no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir la corriente.

Y ante este impulso irracional, solo pudo hacer una cosa, ignorar este hecho y salir lo más pronto posible. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y plantear, y ningún instinto o lo que sea que fuese lo iba a interrumpir. Después de todo ahora era un ser que pensaba racionalmente, y nimiedades como esas solo lo retrasarían.

Has lo que quieras niña — respondió el ninja luego de una pequeña pausa, quizá lo que derivó en esos pensamientos fue ese pequeño momento de relajación que tuvo con esa absurda charla, así que motivándose con ese pensamiento salió del local ante los reclamos de Satén.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su apartamento podía observar lo que parecía ser una especie de sirvienta arrodillada encima de un robot que giraba todo el tiempo, cosa que decidió ignorar rápidamente e ingresar a su apartamento, tenía que dormir y encarar el próximo día.<p>

Cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, cayó nuevamente en ese cuarto obscuro donde estaba aquel ser inmenso llamado Kurama, quien lo veía de una extraña manera.

Ha ocurrido algo en mi interior — fue directo al grano el rubio, cosa que provoco que el zorro se acercase un poco más al ninja.

Veo que eres muy perceptivo, a pesar de tu razonamiento tan lógico — contestó Kurama, quien no apartaba ni un ápice la mirada del rubio.

No se cómo un pequeño momento de relajación puede generar un efecto así — contestó el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo y suspiraba, quizás en un signo de frustración.

Nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana — contestó el inmenso zorro como si tuviese todas las respuestas a las preguntas del ninja — y si tú adquiriste nuevos métodos de procesamiento, es debido al trauma que sufriste, pero eventualmente el viejo Naruto regresara, solo se necesita un detonante.

El viejo Naruto Uzumaki ya no existe, ha muerto desde el momento en que han borrado lo único que motivaba su existencia — respondió el ninja descartando completamente la hipótesis del zorro, aunque en su vos se podía percibir un poco de tensión.

¿Realmente me puedes decir que estás seguro? — preguntó Kurama, buscando una reacción del ninja cosa que nunca llegó.

La aldea, mi mundo ha sido borrado de su existencia, todo por lo que he luchado ha sido eliminado como si no valiese nada. Si Naruto Uzumaki volviese, ¿Qué crees que haría? — preguntó el rubio, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su ojo derecho, aunque contrario a eso, su expresión era fría como una estatua. Casi parecía que esa lágrima no debía estar en ese rostro.

Tú dices que Naruto Uzumaki ha muerto — respondió el zorro, aunque esta vez se mostraba un fuerte enojo — entonces ¿Quién eres tú?

Eso ni siquiera hace falta responderlo — contestó el rubio mientras le daba la espalda al zorro — No soy nadie, y no quiero ser nadie, si estoy aquí y de pie es porque quiero tomar la justicia con mis propias manos y hacer pagar al bastardo que provocó todo esto.

Lo único que estoy viendo yo, es una fuerte negación de la realidad — contestó el zorro mientras observaba como el ninja desaparecía.

* * *

><p>Y así pasó una semana, en la cual el ninja era una persona diferente por el día y una diferente en la noche, aunque de momento no hiso ningún movimiento arriesgado dentro de la ciudad ya que Shokuhou Misaki fue clara cuando dijo que esperase a su señal. Otra cosa para destacar era que a pesar de ser muy veloz y ágil, Satén lo perseguía en todas sus salidas, por lo que se resignó y decidió ahorrar fuerzas y soportar aunque sea un rato las extrañas preguntas de la chica y claro las estrambóticas historias de aquella página rara.<p>

Durante esta semana, se podía ver un lento y paulatino cambio de actitud en el ninja, si bien no dejaba su forma lógica de actuar, había momentos en los que se relajaba debido a los disparates de Satén, cosa que después le costaba una amplia charla con su quizás único amigo Kurama. Todas estas mezclas de emociones solo provocaron fuertes dolores de cabeza para el ninja, y por consiguiente tuvo que comprarse medicamentos para las jaquecas.

En una de sus salidas del colegio, el rubio tuvo que aclarar su verdadero nombre con la chica, inventando la excusa de que se puso nervioso al ser su primera vez hablando con un miembro del Judgament, por lo que no pensó muy bien la situación y metió la pata. Mentira que la chica no terminó creyéndose pero que aceptó de todos modos.

Oye Naruto mañana ¿estarás libre? — preguntó Satén mientras caminaba por lo que parecía ser un parque, a su lado estaba el mencionado y se lo podía ver para variar claramente fastidiado, quizás por otras de las historias de la chica.

Si — contestó monótonamente, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a su casa, tenía varias tareas que terminar y varias cosas que seguir planificando.

Eso es perfecto, me gustaría pedirte un fav…— antes de que pudiese seguir hablando el ninja la interrumpió.

No — contestó rotundamente, dejando en claro su posición y para variar solo se irritó más.

Oye, si ni siquiera sabes lo que te iba a pedir — reclamó la chica, aunque el rubio se plantó claramente en su postura.

No desperdiciare un solo segundo de mi día libre en ti — acto seguido el rubio se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado como si no escuchase nada de lo que iba a pedir, aunque por un segundo pudo sentir un escalofrío que recorría lentamente su espalda, cosa que se amplificó al ver la expresión de la pelinegra.

Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Crees que no se tu gran debilidad? — preguntó la chica mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, como queriendo contener su risa y mirándolo fijamente.

¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir? — preguntó el ninja mientras retrocedía un paso, de alguna manera sentía como si fuese una presa que estaba a punto de ser capturada por su depredador.

Si tú me acompañas mañana a ver a cierta persona, te invitaré un ramen que nunca podrás olvidar su sabor — Luego de dicho esto el rubio cayó de rodillas como si hubiese sido golpeado, era claramente un ataque extorsivo.

No hay forma de que vaya contigo — toda esta oración le costó una enormidad recitarla, parecía que estaba sufriendo un calvario, pero su determinación seguía clara, cosa que no tardo en ceder ya que la chica aumento el número de ramen que le iba a dar, provocando que el ninja cediese a la tentación de ramen gratis. Y es que Naruto podía cambiar de identidad, aspecto o personalidad, pero había una cosa que nunca podría cambiar y eso era su debilidad por el ramen.

A pesar de estar enojado todo el tiempo realmente eres alguien muy simple — hablaba Satén mientras picaba con una rama a Naruto quien estaba tirado en el suelo como si hubiese combatido con el mismísimo Madara.

Tú has ganado en esta oportunidad — habló el ninja con su orgullo pisoteado, acto seguido siguió se levantó mirando hacia otro lado, muy indignado y siguió caminando junto con la chica.

* * *

><p>Una vez que establecieron la hora del día a encontrarse, cada uno tomó caminos separados y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, aunque el ninja iba más enojado que de costumbre a su casa. Y su frustración aumento al ver en su sueño a Kurama, quien se despatarraba de la risa por lo ocurrido con la chica.<p>

Realmente no lo puedo creer — Comentaba el zorro irónicamente mientras observaba al ninja, quien estaba evidentemente frustrado — y se supone que el gran Naruto Uzumaki sería vencido por una niña de esa forma tan humillante.

Ya ¿has terminado? — preguntó el ninja de brazos cruzados, ese día había sido pésimo para él, y para colmo Kurama solo se lo echaba en cara.

Oye mocoso — habló el inmenso ser, ya más calmado. Esta vez su expresión era seria y parecía que iba a tocar un asunto delicado — ¿te has dado cuenta que el muro que has formado con tu viejo yo está siendo desmoronado de a poco?

Lo sé — contestó el ninja, quien cambio su expresión de irritado a serio, aunque parecía que también estaba aceptando algo — pero todavía no se ha roto, y solo observo pequeños cambios, mi modo de pensar no se ha estropeado en lo más mínimo.

¿A qué quieres llegar? — preguntó Kurama sorprendido, al ver que Naruto había aceptado tan fácilmente ese hecho.

A que mientras mis objetivos y mi forma de pensar sigan intactas la forma en que actúe no me importa, todavía tengo un margen de error aceptable — respondió el ninja, en si tratando de auto convencerse.

Lo único que deseo es que encuentres una respuesta rápido, ya que se avecinan tiempos difíciles — habló el Kyubi al ver desaparecer al rubio.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente tal y como había prometido el ninja se encontró en lo que parecía ser una plaza con Satén, quien venía con una extraña chica con flores en la cabeza. Al ver a las dos el ninja suspiró y solo se limitó a responder el efusivo saludo de Satén levantando la mano de mala gana.<p>

Como verás, ella se llama Uiharu Kazari — comenzó con las presentaciones, ante lo que la mencionada hiso una reverencia.

Satén me ha hablado mucho de ti — habló la mencionada con estrellas en los ojos — dijo que eras una especie de cyborg, y no se preocupe yo no discrimino a los de su clase, más bien los admiro, si es posible firme un autógrafo.

Oye deja de decir ese tipo de cosas a la gente — dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza, era un hecho que su día empezó mal.

Aunque Naruto quería desesperadamente irse de ahí, la idea de que iba a comer ramen lo retenía como una poderosa fuerza gravitacional, así que decidió leer un libro que aparentemente detallaba lo último en armamento, cosa que solo incentivaba a ambas jóvenes a crear nuevas teorías acerca del ninja.

Por cierto ¿A que estamos esperando? — preguntó Naruto mientras leía desinteresadamente un artículo de una espada hecha con aleación de carbono especial.

A dos de mis amigas, luego de eso iremos a un lugar — detallaba sus planes Satén, Uiharu solo se limitaba a asentir.

¿Y el ramen? — preguntó Naruto yendo a su principal punto de interés.

Será luego de que terminemos las compras — respondió Satén mientras daba su típica sonrisa.

En si ambas jóvenes, y especialmente Satén querían sacarle un tema de conversación al ninja, cosa que no lograban. Esto provocó que Satén se pusiese nerviosa y en un impulso le levantó la falda a su amiga, aunque desde la posición del ninja no pudo ver nada, sumado al hecho de que estaba concentrado en el libro.

Oye — exclamó su amiga roja, quien no podía con su propia vergüenza. Por otro lado Satén suspiro de alivio.

No sabía que tenías esos gustos — comento Naruto mirando de reojo a la chica de cabello largo, provocando que Satén se alterara mucho.

No es lo que piensas — respondió la pelinegra visiblemente nerviosa — es solo un método para aliviar mi tensión.

No te preocupes, yo no discrimino los gustos de nadie, realmente te apoyo en las decisiones que tomes — volvió a responder el ninja con una sonrisa como si se hubiese tomado una especie de revancha.

Te digo que no es eso — exclamó la chica frustrada.

Usted es realmente magnifico, por fin terminaran esos días en que Satén me levante la falda — habló Uiharu mientras observaba a Naruto como si fuese una especie de Dios, casi se podía ver una especie de luz que salía detrás del desinteresado ninja.

En medio de todo este alboroto, aparecieron dos estudiantes de Tokiwadai, y a una Naruto la supo identificar inmediatamente.

Shirai Kuroko — habló el rubio mientras la observaba fijamente. El ninja se levantó del pasto donde estaba acostado cómodamente y en su rostro se podía ver que estaba analizando la situación profundamente.

Oh, no te preocupes, Satén se encargó de aclarar todo, aunque te recomendaría dar tu nombre correctamente, después de todo el Judgament fue creado para asistencia social, no somos ninguna clase de enemigos o algo por el estilo — aclaró la miembro del Judgament antes de que el rubio dijese algo.

Por cierto la persona que te quería presentar era ella — habló Satén mientras señalaba a la que estaba junto a Kuroko, quitando tensión a la situación — su nombre es Misaka Mikoto y es la tercera nivel 5 de ciudad academia.

Oh veo que eres la famosa Railgun — habló Naruto mientras estrechaba manos con Misaka — realmente es un gusto conocerte.

Oh, no tienes por qué hablarme tan formal, después de todo eres mayor que yo — respondió al saludo la famosa nivel 5 — de hecho es un gusto conocerte a ti, he oído que te deshiciste de tres delincuentes que amenazaban a mi amiga.

Oh, no fue la gran cosa, solo fue un poco de suerte, nada que Kuroko-san no hubiese podido hacer — respondió Naruto, para luego hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto, y acto seguido ir junto con Satén, para preguntar por su tan ansiado ramen.

¿Qué opinas de él onee-sama? — preguntó Kuroko una vez que el rubio se alejó una buena distancia.

Realmente suena sospechoso el hecho de que haya tan poca información de el en la base de datos, y realmente a primera vista da una sensación de sospecha — respondió la numero 5 seriamente — pero por otro lado a primera vista no parece una mala persona, de hecho desde que Satén comenzó a hablar con él se la nota un poco más animada, así que supongo que no hay que preocuparse de momento.

Hmmm, si tú lo dices supongo que no habrá problemas — respondió Kuroko, acto seguido ambas se unieron al grupo.

El resto del día fue divertido para las chicas, y un infierno para el ninja quien básicamente se convirtió en la mula de carga del grupo de chicas. De hecho el día hubiese sido un calvario de no haber sido porque de a ratos podía encontrar asientos en los cuales descansar mientras las chicas hablaban y se probaban las ropas que más les gustaban.

Otra cosa que le molestaba al ninja era cuando pedían su opinión, justamente a el quien básicamente chocaba con la palabra moda, sumado al hecho de que proviene de un mundo y cultura diferente donde destacar no era prudente, aunque no era el caso de Naruto quien siempre vestía de naranja.

* * *

><p>Una vez que cayó la tarde, y que al rubio le estuviese por salir un hernia a pesar de su corta edad, cada uno se fue por su lado, aunque Satén invitó a su casa al rubio, quien venía reclamando por su tan preciado ramen.<p>

Me has hecho pasar un muy mal día — reclamaba el rubio con un humor de perros — espero que cumplas con tu parte de la promesa.

Realmente no sé cómo es que eres capaz de comer tanto ramen — contestó la oji-verde, mientras sacaba ingredientes para preparar el dichoso ramen.

Solo te pedí el mínimo para quedar un poco satisfecho — contestó el ninja mientras se acomodaba en la primera silla que vio — por cierto ¿tienes suficiente confianza como para preparar ramen a un experto?

¿Experto? — Preguntó la chica, como si observase a alguien que dijese una gran mentira — apuesto a que si junto agua de arrollo y le agrego unos fideos hervidos lo comerías de todos modos.

Eso no es cierto — contestó el ninja indignado.

¿Tengo que recordarte que hace tres días intentaste ir a ese restaurante donde claramente en su cartel decía que no se hacían cargo de los problemas que produjesen su comida? — cuestionó Satén mientras parecía ordenar los ingredientes.

Pero su ramen era decente — respondió el ninja tratando de sonar convincente.

Era la peor comida que llegue a probar — prosiguió con su punto la chica — casi sentía como mi estómago pedía auxilio.

Eso es porque…— antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, el ninja fue interrumpido por la esper.

Como sea — habló la chica, no quería escuchar un discurso de media hora mientras cocinase — es una receta de familia así que me tengo la suficiente confianza.

Dicho esto la chica comenzó a preparar la comida, mientras Naruto observaba las últimas noticias que pasaban en la tele. En una de ellas se podía observar como el conflicto de la ciudad que se encontraba en Francia era suprimido por las fuerzas de ciudad academia.

Muy bien, aquí tienes — una vez acabado de preparar, la joven le sirvió el primer plato.

Veamos que tal — habló el rubio, pensando en darle una crítica negativa, cosa que nunca pudo hacer ya que el ramen que probaba, parecía bajado del cielo por el mismo dios del ramen, o esa era la visión que el ninja tenía — esto está realmente delicioso, no me alcanzan las palabras para describirlo.

Contrario a lo que usualmente hacía el ninja, esta vez comía lentamente el plato, ya que quería disfrutar cada segundo de ese sabor. Ante lo que Satén solo observaba satisfecha el resultado de su comida. Una vez que Naruto termino como 6 platos de ramen, sentía que su estómago no podía más, así que decidió irse, no sin antes agradecer por tan grandiosa comida.

Si tú quieres, podría prepararte otro plato siempre que quieras — habló la chica, antes de despedirse del ninja, aunque todo esto lo decía con dificultad y nerviosismo, cosa que el ninja nunca había visto en la chica, aunque no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Bien — respondió Naruto mientras sonreía de medio lado — entonces si tú necesitas algo como tareas que requieran fuerza, no dudes en llamarme.

Acto seguido Naruto se retiró de allí, y una vez que llegó a la plaza donde no estaba circulando nadie por esas horas, decidió sentarse a descansar ya que su estómago le pesaba bastante y le costaba hasta caminar.

Es la primera vez que como 6 platos de ramen y quedo de esta forma, ¿Me pregunto qué diablos le habrá puesto? — habló el rubio en vos alta, aunque su sonrisa de un momento a otro desapareció, se estaba relajando bastante y por lo que sabía en cualquier momento desaparecería de allí sin dejar rastro, por lo que en cierta manera ese hecho le molestaba bastante. Eso y lo contrariado que estaba con respecto a sus propios sentimientos.

Tengo que volverme más fuerte — habló Naruto al aire, esa es la única respuesta a la que llego, incluso y si volvía a su viejo yo mientras tuviera fuerza enfrentaría a ese monstruo cuantas veces fuese necesario, por lo que en ese momento lo invadía una sensación de impotencia — Como sea, mañana será un nuevo día.

Acto seguido el ninja se fue de la plaza, mientras se adentraba más y más en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otra parte de ciudad academia se podía observar a un chico de cabellos rubios y lentes de sol, que respondió al nombre de Tsuchimikado Motoharu.<p>

Realmente GROUP en términos de fuerza es el mejor equipo de ciudad academia, no entiendo porque quieren reclutar a este sujeto del cual no se sabe nada de el — hablaba el mencionado, mientras observaba una foto de Naruto Uzumaki.

Si los superiores insistieron tanto, supongo que por algo será — contestó Unabara Mitsuki, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Supongo que lo comprobaremos una vez que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos — propuso el chico de camisa Hawaiana mientras guardaba la imagen en su bolsillo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos y disculpen por la tardanza, pasa que estas semanas estuve ocupado colaborando con la fiesta que se hiso en honor a los 50 años de cazados de mis abuelos por lo que básicamente estuve todo el tiempo en movimiento y nisiquiera tenía tiempo para ver anime XD pero bueno ya que terminó todo pude ponerme al día y escribir este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y den sus opiniones.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Al siguiente día Naruto por fin pudo conocer a los miembros restantes de la Fuerza Delta (Touma y Tsuchimikado), y casi al instante parecían congeniar por lo que ya era un hecho de que el famoso grupo de pervertidos ya tenía un nuevo integrante. Y por supuesto el rubio obtuvo su bautismo de fuego cuando llegó Fukiyose Seiri y les pegó una golpiza nunca antes vista.

Esa mujer es como la combinación de Tsunade y Sakura— pensó el rubio en el recreo mientras le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda, en su cara se podían presenciar moretones y raspaduras.

Oye así que tú ¿eres nuevo en esta ciudad? — preguntó Touma con curiosidad mientras le daba una mordida a su pan francés.

Si, el pueblo en el que vivía era realmente aburrido, así que decidí venir aquí a probar nuevas experiencias — contestó Naruto mientras miraba al cielo.

Así que ¿tú eres el famoso estudiante de los rumores? — preguntó Tsuchimikado en un tono que denotaba seriedad.

¿Cuáles rumores? — preguntó el ninja aunque ya se daba una idea de la respuesta.

A cerca de un asombroso Cyborg…—comenzó a relatar el agente doble, aunque fue interrumpido por el ninja.

Eso es totalmente falso — hablaba el ninja en tono aburrido, casi parecía que quisiera que comenzaran las clases de nuevo.

Oigan vamos, dejen de hablar de cosas aburridas — exclamó Aogami Pierce, mientras sonreía perversamente — ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos acerca de la nueva chica del harem de Touma?

¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no tengo ningún harem? — Preguntó el chico con peinado de erizo exaltado, algo le decía que pasaría una desgracia.

Wau, acaso ¿eres el famoso protagonista de algún eroge? — preguntó Naruto con estrellas en los ojos mientras observaba a Touma como una especie de Jesús.

Solo le falta un par de niveles más y lo será — exclamó Tsuchimikado con una sonrisa y el pulgar bien arriba.

Aunque yo diría que terminara como Makoto — comentó Aogami cruzado de brazos, en una pose pensativa.

¿Te refieres al que…? — ante el comentario de Aogami Naruto formuló esa pregunta a medias mientras hacia una señal con la mano en su cuello en señal de decapitación.

Sí ese mismo — contestaron al unísono Aogami y Tsuchimikado, provocando que Naruto silbe y a Touma le agarrase un escalofrío.

Oigan ¿a qué se refieren? — preguntó Touma con bastante temor

Pues yo diría que te cuides de los cuchillos — dijo Naruto apoyando una mano en el hombro de Touma, acto seguido el rubio se fue hacia el aula junta a Tsuchimikado y Aogami, dejando a un pensativo Touma.

No sé por qué pero algo me dice que tengo que hacerle caso — sin más que pensar Touma se fue junto con el resto del grupo.

El resto de la clase pasó normal, aunque cuando todos se estaban retirando y Naruto se preparaba para seguir con sus clases extras, justo cuando Tsuchimikado estaba pasando a su lado, pudo notar que intencionalmente dejo caer un papel junto a su escritorio, que parecía contener algo, por lo que sin darle muchas vueltas el ninja se puso a revisar que decía.

"Tenemos a tu amiga Ruiko Satén en nuestra posesión, si no accedes a nuestras demandas, me temo que tendremos que deshacernos de ella. El punto de reunión es el distrito 17 en el área de ferrocarriles a las 21 hs. GROUP."

Casi como si estuviese todo calculado, en su celular recibió un mensaje donde podía ver una foto de Satén que parecía estar amarrada y vendada.

Acto seguido el ninja salió corriendo, aunque en su cabeza había más dudas que certezas. Por lo que decidió parar en una plaza y pensar más calmadamente las cosas.

Tendré que llamar a Shokuhou-san — dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su celular y se recostaba en un banco del lugar.

Ahora mismo Misaki-sama no puedo atenderte — habló una vos detrás del teléfono, cosa que lo irritó bastante — pero te ha dejado un mensaje "Te has metido en un problema bastante grave, por lo que tendrás que arreglártelas por tu cuenta".

Luego de estas palabras, Naruto estrelló fuertemente el celular contra el suelo en señal de frustración.

Este no tendría que ser mi problema — pensó Naruto, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos — de hecho si la matasen me sacaría un peso de encima. Entonces ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en ir a una posible trampa a rescatarla?

Como si fuese empujado por su frustración, Naruto salió corriendo de la plaza, hacia el distrito 17 como una bala, aunque en sus adentros seguía maldiciéndose por su propia incompetencia.

* * *

><p>Una vez cayeron las 21 hs. En el lugar designado se podían ver a dos sujetos. Uno era Tsuchimikado Motoharu y el otro era Unabara Mitsuki. En sus rostros solo se podía ver seriedad, y en intervalos regulares cada uno vigilaba con binoculares buscando algo o alguien a lo lejos.<p>

Supongo que si los superiores pusieron sus ojos en él, es porque debe ser algún esper de tipo pyroquinetico — habló Tsuchimikado, mientras revisaba su arma.

Es lo más probable, aunque hay algo en el que me da mala espina — respondió Unabara Mitsuki, en su mano se podía observar que tenía una especie de daga. Más precisamente era la lanza de Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli.

Es verdad — contestó Tsuchimikado, mientras se ponía pensativo — cuando estuvimos en la escuela actuaba muy normal, pero algunas de sus acciones lo delataban.

A lo lejos, estaba el ninja con una especie de camuflaje, motivo por el cual ambos miembros de GROUP no lo podían divisar. Y contrario a estos, Naruto no necesitaba binoculares, ya que sus sentidos como la vista, el olfato, o la audición estaban naturalmente amplificados y no necesitaba de ciertos equipamientos, por lo que solo se limitó a observar y planear una estrategia.

Sabia por lo que dijo Shokuhou-san que Tsuchimikado era un doble agente, pero no sabía que trabajara para ellos — pensó Naruto, mientras observaba fijamente la lanza de Unabara Mitsuki.

Sería muy estúpido enfrentar a un oponente armado con un arma a corta distancia…Será mejor deshacerme de él antes de que pueda hacer algo, esa arma no me da buena espina — concluyó el rubio, para luego proceder con su ataque.

En un parpadeo, el ninja desapareció de su posición, y reapareció detrás de su víctima, recorriendo unos 300 metros en un tiempo igual a cero. La sorpresa de Unabara fue tal, que ni siquiera pudo utilizar la lanza, antes de que una patada en la boca de su estómago provocara que perdiese todos sus sentidos.

Aunque lo que Tsuchimikado vio fue aún más sorprendente ya que la patada del ninja estampó a la víctima contra un conteiner abollándolo y provocándole fractura de costillas al instante. En este intervalo de tiempo, el mago tomó varios metros de distancia, e inmediatamente apunto su arma contra el ninja.

Diablos, no pensé que fuese un esper de tipo teleporter, realmente fue un grave error el no pensar en esa posibilidad — pensó Tsuchimikado, apuntando su arma hacia el ninja, mientras esperaba algún movimiento de este.

Veo que ustedes son GROUP — habló Naruto viendo fijamente a Tsuchimikado — es una lástima, realmente me caías bien Tsuchimikado-san.

No es nada personal — contestó el chico con lentes de sol, aunque todavía no se animaba a proceder — aunque supongo que ahora se porque los superiores te querían de nuestro lado.

Explícate mejor, y más vale que me digas todos los detalles ya que si no lo haces tendré que eliminarte a ti y a todo tu grupo — habló el ninja autoritariamente, casi parecía que la posición de extorsionador y extorsionado había cambiado.

Como dije, no es nada personal, yo y todo mi grupo estamos en una situación similar, al igual que tu — contestó Tsuchimikado, aunque su respuesta no parecía convencer al ninja — lo único que te pedimos es que colabores con todos nosotros y nadie saldrá lastimado de aquí.

Ustedes han cometido un grave error — respondió el ninja mientras ponía una mirada aún más seria se era posible, y lentamente se acercaba a un Tsuchimikado que no parecía estar muy convencido de querer atacar al ninja — lo que le pase a ella no me importa en lo más mínimo, lo único que deseo es encontrar al que me está buscando y hacerle pagar por el dolor de cabeza que me está haciendo pasar.

Realmente eres muy vanidoso — contestó Tsuchimikado mientras sonreía — ¿Crees que tú eres el más fuerte de por aquí?

¿Y que puede hacer un simple debilucho? — respondió con otra pregunta el ninja. Aunque no le dio ni tempo de responder a Tsuchimikado, ya que en un instante se teletransportó desde su posición hacia el frente del espía sorprendiéndolo, ya que este esperaba cualquier otro ataque desde otra posición. Con ese segundo de ventaja, Naruto se deshizo de su compañero de clases con un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que parte de su rostro y su mano derecha se salpicasen con su sangre — diablos, todavía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Realmente tienes muchas agallas de haberte metido a la boca del lobo tu solo y casi sin información — habló una pelirroja de nombre Musujime Awaki mientras jugaba con lo que parecía ser un interruptor.

Estaba esperando a que su líder saliese, y por lo que veo es solo una niña — habló Naruto, mientras fijaba su atención en la nueva intrusa.

Si yo fuese tu cuidaría mi vocabulario, ya que aquí tengo el arma que puede matar a tu amiga — respondió Musujime mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Pues hazlo — contestó el ninja, aunque en su mirada se podían ver claros destellos de furia — pero si lo haces te prometo que borrare de la faz de la tierra a todos los que sean que se encuentren aquí.

Luego de dicho esto, cuando el ninja planeaba hacer su primer movimiento, la pelirroja se dio vuelta, acción que sorprendió al ninja, pero sus siguientes palabras alertaron de sobremanera al ninja.

Ya me los he llevado y te he conseguido el tiempo que querías, te dejo todo a ti número 1 — dijo la chica teleporter, para luego desvanecerse de la vista del ninja. Pronto Naruto descubrió que Tsuchimikado y Unabara ya no se encontraban donde los había dejado noqueado.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? — Pensó Naruto, permaneciendo estático en su lugar, aunque una vos lo sacó de trance.

Te he estado analizando — habló una vos que parecía la de un loco maníaco — y por lo que veo somos más parecidos de lo que piensas.

¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido con tu compañera? — preguntó Naruto gritando, ya que no sabía de dónde provenía la vos.

Simplemente se ha largado, no es algo de lo que necesites preocuparte — respondió el sujeto, aunque todavía no parecía mostrarse.

Ustedes tienen que ser unos idiotas, simplemente podrían haber aprovechado su número y haberme acorralado, ahora te dejaron todo el peso de la pelea a ti un sujeto que ni siquiera se anima a dar su cara — dijo Naruto a la expectativa de algún movimiento.

Jajajajajaja —como respuesta Naruto solo recibió una carcajada, hasta se podía deducir que el sujeto se estaba agarrando el estómago — realmente eres un incrédulo si crees que puedes pelear contra mí.

Entonces muéstrate, aunque te advierto que una vez que te derrote mataré al resto de tus amigos — habló Naruto, en tono desafiante.

Muy bien, pero te advierto que si mueres en el proceso no me haré cargo de lo que le pase a tu novia — Respondió el sujeto, mientras se mostraba parado en uno de los conteiner. Su blanca cabellera y su sonrisa diabólica lo delataban, él era el esper número 1 de ciudad academia conocido como Accelerator.

He oído un par de cosas acerca de ti — habló Naruto contestando con la misma sonrisa al esper albino — tienes una actitud muy altanera para ser alguien que estuvo en un polémico experimento en busca de más poder, a mis ojos no eres más que un gusano que se arrastra por el suelo.

Wau, realmente son grandes palabras para alguien tan débil pero…— Ni bien anuncio esa frase, el esper albino desapareció de la vista del rubio, y lo siguiente que supo el ninja fue que su cuerpo atravesó una choza de madera que estaba detrás suyo. Luego de varios metros de recorrido, un poste de hierro atajo su impacto, incluso podía jurar que el hueso de su codo y pierna estaban expuestos, sin contar con que su columna vertebral parecía estar hecha añicos.

¿Qué diablos…? — Alcanzo a decir el ninja. Su incredulidad era tanta que incluso el dolor que tendría que sentir era solo una nimiedad.

Realmente eres sorprendente, he puesto una fuerza equivalente capas de partir un tanque blindado por la mitad, no me explico cómo es que has sobrevivido a eso — dijo el albino, quien se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia el ninja, junto con su característico bastón.

¿Qué diablos eres? — preguntó el ninja tratando de incorporarse en vano, ya que su cuerpo parecía más una bolsa de carne que una persona normal. Como respuesta solo recibió una patada en la cara por parte del albino que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo.

Simplemente el esper más fuerte, el resultado en si no es tan sorprendente. Más sorprendente eres tú al haber durado tantos segundos — respondió Accelerator, disponiéndose a irse. Aunque cuando dio dos pasos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como una mano sujetó fuertemente su tobillo. Y allí podía ver claramente la mirada del ninja, aquel que nunca se rendía.

No permitiré que se la lleven…mientras siga respirando…usaré hasta la última gota de mi fuerza…lo juro — aunque su determinación era clara, el ninja no pudo más en el deplorable estado en que estaba y cayó inconsciente.

Al ver esto, el albino se quedó pensando unos minutos, y con un suspiro saco un celular y marcó un número.

Habrá un cambio de planes…— ni bien dijo eso a una persona desconocida, el esper colgó antes de que pudiesen siquiera replicarle. Acto seguido el esper llamó a una ambulancia, donde fue transportado junto con el ninja.

* * *

><p>Cuando el ninja despertó en el hospital, pudo observar al doctor cara de rana, y al esper número 1 de ciudad academia, el mismo que lo derrotó casi en un instante. Cabe aclarar que nisiquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el defenderse ya que su cuerpo estaba hecho añicos, junto con el hecho de que podría haberlo matado en cualquier momento, por lo que solo se limitó a suspirar y esperar a que alguien hablase.<p>

¿Quién iba a decir que dos de mis pacientes más especiales se encontrarían y pelearían entre ellos? — preguntó Heaven Canceller en un suspiro.

¿A caso tú sabes lo que está pasando? — preguntó Naruto intentando en vano levantarse de su cama.

Sera mejor que no te esfuerces, nos llevó una hora cerrar todas tus heridas, de hecho me sorprende el hecho de que estés despierto — hablo el doctor forzando a su paciente a acostarse de nuevo.

¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? — preguntó el esper alvino al doctor, cosa que el hombre mayor acepto con un asentimiento y se retiró de la habitación.

¿Por qué todavía no me has matado? — preguntó Naruto mientras miraba por la ventana que daba a la ciudad.

Porque somos más parecidos de lo que crees — contestó Accelerator, para luego agregar — y porque aun puedes ser de utilidad.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré obedientemente lo que dices? — cuestionó Naruto volteando la cabeza, y viendo fijamente al esper quién solo tenía la vista perdida en lo que parecía ser su celular.

Varios motivos, pero el principal es que tú no sabes en qué posición te encuentras y yo si, por lo que no te quedara otra opción más que aceptar el trato de nuestra organización — contestó el esper a la pregunto del rubio sin quitar la vista de su celular — aunque no quiero que confundas los tantos, lo único que quiero es que aceptes el trato que te ofreceré yo.

Habla — contestó Naruto, analizando las palabras del número 1.

Te contaré todo desde el principio — habló Accelerator sacando la mirada de su celular para dirigirla directamente al ninja — como sabrás yo soy el esper más fuerte, mis poderes por si solos llegan a doblar algunas leyes de la física, lo resumiré diciendo que podría explotar una bomba nuclear al lado mío y sus efectos no llegaría siquiera a sentir.

Básicamente y por lo que oí de las bombas nucleares son como varias bijudamas, por lo que su nivel está cerca del de Madara Uchiha — Pensó Naruto, aunque no le quitaba la atención a la charla del esper.

Pero ¿Por qué piensas que teniendo tanto poder estoy trabajando para estos bastardos? — Preguntó Accelerator con un gesto de enfado.

Supongo que tus ideales no coinciden con los de ellos así que…— luego de un rato Naruto abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de la respuesta — ¿No me digas que…?

Así es, por la misma razón que tú, por más grande que sea mi poder todavía no es suficiente para protegerla, en cualquier momento y si quisieran la matarían por lo que básicamente me estoy enfocando en pararme en la cima de toda esta bola de bastardos y dejarles en claro que no la toquen — acto seguido el esper le arrojó el celular que momentos antes estaba observando, y en el mismo aparato Naruto pudo ver la foto de lo que parecía ser la foto de una niña alegre.

Por eso dices que nos parecemos — dijo el ninja mientras miraba el celular.

No solo tú, a los que has enfrentado están en una situación similar, aunque todos nosotros utilizamos métodos diferentes, nuestra meta es la misma — prosiguió con su explicación el esper.

Realmente entiendo todo esto, pero ¿Cuál es el trato al que quieres llegar? — preguntó Naruto devolviéndole el aparato a Accelerator.

Que hagas una alianza solo conmigo — llegó al punto principal el esper — realmente soy consciente de tus capacidades, y tú te darás una idea de las mías, por lo que a cambio de tener mis poderes a tu disposición yo obtendré los tuyos, de ese modo cubriremos nuestras espaldas.

¿Realmente estas seguro de aliarte con un simple teleporter? — preguntó Naruto analizando seriamente la propuesta del esper.

Te he dicho que soy consciente de lo que puedes hacer, después de todo un simple teleporter no soportaría un impacto capas de partir un tanque blindado a la mitad — respondió el esper, mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentado.

Por lo que veo tu sabes cuál es mi punto débil y yo el tuyo, por lo que estamos a mano, pero esa jugada te podría salir mal — dijo Naruto con un tono de vos neutral.

Es un riesgo al que estoy dispuesto a asumir, aunque si llegases a hacer algo, tendrás que estar dispuesto a enfrentarte a mí, y el estado en que te dejé no será nada comparado al terror que veras — Hablo Accelerator luego de un silencio largo.

En ese momento, por primera vez después de muchos años el ninja Naruto Uzumaki pudo sentir miedo al ver la mirada del esper albino, casi podía describirlo como aquella vez en la misión de Zabuza cuando se enfrentó aquellos ninjas que querían atacar a Tazuna. Era parecido a ser un pequeño insecto a punto de ser cazado por su depredador, simplemente aquel esper estaba en otra dimensión y Naruto ni siquiera se atrevió a contestarle. Por lo que decidió ocultar esa sensación y dar una clara respuesta.

No hay mucho por lo cual elegir, acepto tu oferta, pero a cambio de tu voto de confianza no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia me ocultes información — luego de dicho esto, con mucha dificultad Naruto extendió su mano hacia Accelerator, estrechándola.

De momento le diré a GROUP que te nos unirás luego de que sanes — una vez que dijo esto el esper se fue, dejando que pase el doctor.

Supongo que llegaron a un acuerdo — habló el hombre mayor mientras revisaba unas placas que le hicieron al ninja, aunque este solo optó por hacer silencio.

¿Sabes?, ustedes realmente son similares, creen que dejaron de ser humanos hace tiempo pero el hecho de ir de frente contra un enemigo al cual no están seguros de si realmente pueden derrotarlo me parece el acto más humano que he visto en mis pacientes, solo por eso hacen que realmente me esfuerce cada día más en mi trabajo de curar vidas — después de decir este pequeño discurso, el doctor sonrió al ninja, quién no cambiaba su semblante serio.

Por lo que usted dice, Accelerator es una persona bastante confiable aunque no lo parezca — dijo Naruto luego de un rato de silencio.

Hmmm, desde mi perspectiva ustedes podrían ser amigos — contestó el doctor acomodando las radiografías, para luego revisar los vendajes.

Un amigo…realmente no soy una persona que merezca ese privilegio — contestó Naruto con una mirada melancólica.

Esa fue la misma respuesta que me dio Accelerator — pensó Heaven Canceller mientras hacía unas anotaciones en su carpeta.

Por cierto usted ¿Sabe algo a cerca de…? — Luego de un silencio, el ninja iba a preguntar algo pero la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando pasar a una chica de cabellos obscuros, por lo que el doctor respondió.

Allí tienes tu respuesta — Acto seguido el hombre mayor fue a darle indicaciones a una enfermera que pasaba por allí mientras veía de reojo a los jóvenes.

Te he preparado algo de ramen, pero por la forma en que te encuentras dudo que puedas mover tu cuerpo — hablo la chica sentándose a un lado de la cama de Naruto, acto seguido se puso a comer el plato del ninja con una expresión molesta.

Oye eso que estás haciendo ahora se llama tortura — contestó el ninja viendo con unos ojos de deseo intenso al ramen, mientras su estómago gruñía.

Pues si tanto quieres ramen aquí te lo dejo — luego de dicho esto Satén dejo el platillo encima del banco donde estaba sentada y lo arrimó dejándolo a unos centímetros de la cama.

Si tan solo pudiese mover este estúpido brazo — pensaba el rubio mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en alcanzar el plato, aunque a medio camino la chica se lo alejo — ¡Oye!

Mala suerte, yo también tenía hambre — contesto la pelinegra al reclamo del ninja, para luego terminarse el plato de ramen delante de un agonizante ninja.

¿Es mi imaginación o estás molesta conmigo? — pregunto Naruto mientras resignado, veía como su plato de ramen se acababa.

Pues sí, yo te estuve esperando toda la tarde en la escuela, y ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa cuando tu amigo Tsuchimikado me había dicho que te has peleado con un grupo de pandilleros? — Todo esto lo dijo bastante exaltada. El ninja solo se limitó a mirar para otro lado como un niño siendo regañado.

Supongo que la foto era falsa, y para todo esto ya tenían preparada una coartada…diablos, realmente fui demasiado descuidado — pensó Naruto, mientras era regañado.

¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado cuando el medico dijo que tu vida corría riesgo?, y ahora estas tu aquí con todo tu cuerpo vendado haciendo de cuenta que nada ha pasado. Te he dicho que si tienes problemas que hables conmigo, no tienes por qué hacer las cosas solo — terminó la chica mirando severamente al rubio, quien dirigió su mirada a sus ojos.

Tú te oyes más idiota preocupándote por alguien que conociste hace una semana — contesto el ninja conteniendo sus emociones, para luego con una sonrisa proseguir — y lo peor de todo es que te afliges por alguien que no vale ni un centavo, desde mi punto de vista eres ingenua.

Como respuesta el ninja recibió una bofetada y la chica salió corriendo, dejando a Naruto frotándose la mejilla. Por algún motivo ese golpe se sintió más fuerte que el que lo dejo en cama.

¿Estás seguro de dejar las cosas así? — preguntó Heaven Canceller mientras veía a la chica alejarse.

Está bien, después de todo las cosas se pondrán turbias y no quiero que ella quede envuelta por mi culpa — respondió Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos. Mañana se uniría a GROUP y junto con Accelerator comenzaría a trazar nuevos planes.


End file.
